


A Needed Distraction

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Irondad Bingo 2019, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Translation, Whump, mostly - Freeform, slight - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Peter est blessé pendant une patrouille et Tony se retrouve à devoir le distraire pendant que Bruce le recoud.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Needed Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Needed Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383891) by [duskblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskblue/pseuds/duskblue). 



* * *

**UNE DISTRACTION NÉCESSAIRE**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Tony était debout, près de Peter, dans l'infirmerie et Bruce était en train de nettoyer la lacération d'une dizaine de centimètres qui était sur son biceps. Pour une fois, Peter était allé de lui-même à l'infirmerie ; néanmoins, Tony était légèrement agacé de n'avoir été prévenu que lorsque Bruce était tombé sur le gamin en train d'essayer de s'occuper seul de sa blessure.

« J'ai été attaqué ? » bredouilla Peter en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de Bruce. « Je ne pensais pas que ce type allait essayer de me poignarder, et qu'il y arriverait. Je croyais qu'il... »  
« Blaguait ? » le coupa Tony. « Qu'il agitait son couteau dans ta direction sans aucune raison ? Sérieusement, gamin. Un jour, je vais faire une crise cardiaque et ça sera ta faute. »   
« Ne dites pas ça ! » se récria Peter. « Je vais bien. C'est juste une... »  
« Égratignure, j'ai compris. Bon sang. »

Tony se frotta le visage, les yeux fermés, en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Si le bras de Peter n'avait pas été là, le couteau aurait terminé sa course dans son torse et alors Tony aurait réellement été en train de paniquer. À la place, pour se distraire, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de réparer la combinaison du gamin et, si possible, la rendre résistante aux armes blanches.

« Euh, c'est quoi ça ? » paniqua Peter, coupant Tony dans ses calculs.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux ; Bruce qui était en train d'ouvrir un kit de suture. Il referma brutalement la boîte.

« Peter, la lacération fait plus d'un demi-centimètre de profondeur. Je vais être obligé de la recoudre. »  
« Oh, non. Ça va aller, Dr Banner. » assura Peter en se tortillant pour s'éloigner de lui et mettre son bras hors de sa portée. « Je guéris vraiment très vite. Je crois même que ça a déjà commencé à se refermer. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire. Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. »

Bruce pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard à Tony. Il voulait clairement que Tony fasse quelque chose, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si le gosse avait la trouille des aiguilles ? Adressant un sourire à Bruce, il posa une main sur le bras indemne de Peter et serra gentiment.

« C'est vrai qu'il guérit vraiment vite. »  
« Tony. » soupira Bruce, l'air plus que passablement agacé. « Le couteau a coupé jusqu'au muscle. Heureusement, il n'a pas touché les tendons mais si je ne suture pas, ça pourrait ne pas guérir correctement. »

Tony soupira et jeta un regard à Peter qui s'était rapproché de lui. Le gamin le regarda comme s’il était le seul en mesure de le sauver d'un destin pire que la mort ; ce qui ne faisait que rendre plus dur ce qu'il allait dire.

« Tu as entendu le docteur, Pete. Ça doit être fait. »  
« N-non ! » Peter glissa jusqu'à la tête de lit, comme si l'un d'entre eux risquaient de se jeter sur lui et de l'attraper pour l'immobiliser à tout moment. « Je vous assure que j'ai eu des coupures pires que celle-là, et elles ont guéries parfaitement. Je n'ai même pas de cicatrices ! M. Stark, s'il vous plaît. On ne pourrait pas attendre jusqu'à demain et voir ? »  
« Non, Peter. » refusa Bruce en rouvrant le kit de suture. « On a seulement un certain temps pour suturer ce genre de coupures. Dans ton cas, ce temps est encore plus limité. On doit le faire tout de suite. Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai de la lidocaïne de prête. Tu ne sentiras rien. »

Le regard de Peter tomba sur le plateau en métal sur lequel Bruce avait étalé, sur un champ stérile, tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin.  
  


« C'est quoi ça ? »

Tony lui frotta le dos, tentant de l'aider à se détendre. Il s'était fait recoudre assez souvent pour savoir ce qu'était la lidocaïne.

« Ça va anesthésier la zone. » répondit-il à la place de Bruce, omettant de préciser qu'il allait falloir utiliser une aiguille. « Allez, viens t'asseoir ici et arrête de bouger. Je peux même te tenir la main si tu veux. »

Il tendit la main vers Peter, mais Bruce lui fit doucement ‘’non’’ de la tête.

« Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. » contra-t-il. « Il pourrait te broyer la main, et on se retrouverait avec un problème de plus. Tu devrais essayer de le distraire. Je vais faire le plus vite possible. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va métaboliser la lidocaïne plus rapidement qu'une personne normale. »

Peter gémit et jeta un regard triste à Tony.

« S'il vous plaît, Mr Stark. On a pas besoin de faire ça. »

Tony se rapprocha du lit et attira Peter vers lui, faisant attention à sa blessure.

« Ça sera fini avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. » dit-il gentiment alors que Peter posait sa tête sur son épaule.

Il observa Bruce contourner le lit et arranger ses instruments autour de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne resteriez pas comme ça. Je pense que c'est mieux s’il ne regarde pas. »

Bruce leva la seringue de lidocaïne et la tapota pour faire remonter toutes les bulles d'air prisonnières. Il appuya ensuite sur le piston jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de liquide s'échappe de la seringue.

« Ça va un peu piquer, Peter, mais après tu ne sentiras plus rien. Reste juste absolument immobile. Tony, est-ce que tu peux tenir son bras baissé, au cas où ? »

Le bras de Peter était totalement raide mais Tony enroula une main autour de son avant-bras et l'immobilisa.

« Ça va aller. » dit-il en caressant son dos avec son autre main.

Bruce le piqua et fit une pause avant d'injecter la lidocaïne quand Peter sursauta.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe ! » siffla Peter, son autre main agrippée au dos du t-shirt de Tony. « Ça brûle ! »  
« Essaye de détendre ton bras. » demanda Bruce en piquant une autre zone.  
« Aïe ! Dr Banner, je suis sérieux, ça fait mal ! »  
« Je suis désolé, Peter. Encore un peu, d’accord ? » Bruce jeta un regard à Tony.

Tony caressant le dos de Peter avec d'avantage d’ardeur.

« Non, c'est pas okay ! » gémit Peter avant de laisser échapper ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un sanglot. « Est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause ? »  
« Pas de pause, gamin. » refusa Tony en lui grattouillant le dos pour essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose que l'aiguille. « Bruce a dit qu'il devait faire vite. Et si on essayait de penser à autre chose. »  
« Impossible, » marmonna Peter contre son épaule. « Aïe ! »

Tony ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

« Si tu me parlais de ce que tu as appris en espagnol récemment. Du vocabulaire, par exemple. »  
« En quoi c'est important ? » demanda Peter.

Tony tourna les yeux vers ce que Bruce faisait et constata qu'il allait injecter la lidocaïne à la fin de la lacération.

« Fait moi plaisir, tu veux, » répondit-il.  
« Euh, d'accord. Aïe, celle-là brûle vraiment. Je sais comment dire que mon bras me fait mal, en espagnol. Me duele el brazo. »  
« Brazo, hein ? » répéta Tony en relâchant son souffle quand Bruce reposa la seringue. « Ça veut dire 'bras' ? »

Peter renifla.

« Ouais. Est-ce qu'il a fini ? »  
« Ça devrait être anesthésier, » répondit Bruce à la place de Tony. « Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à faire les sutures et après on aura fini. »  
« D'accord. » marmonna Peter avec résignation, resserrant sa prise sur le t-shirt de Tony.

Tony lui tapota le dos.

« Le pire est passé. Ça va être une partie de plaisir, maintenant. »

Bruce lui foudroya du regard. Il avait l'air de vouloir faire une remarque mais il se mordit la langue pour ne rien dire parce que Peter était là et continua à travailler.

« Dis-moi si tu sens quoi que ce soit, Peter. » demanda-t-il avant de faire le premier point.  
« Je sens une pression ! » informa Peter. « Est-ce que c'est normal ? »  
« Oui. » répondit Bruce en faisant le second point. « Préviens-moi si tu ressens de la douleur. »  
« Okay. » renifla Peter, en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony.

Tony posa sa joue sur les boucles de Peter ; que le gamin n'est pas peur des couteaux mais soit terrifié par de minuscules aiguilles restait un mystère pour lui. Le gamin était une énigme.

« Demain, je m'occupe de rendre ta combinaison résistante aux couteaux, et aux balles aussi, pendant que j'y suis. J'ai un nouveau matériau que je veux tester. Ça devrait le faire. Tu voudras me donner un coup de main ? »  
« Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, M. Stark, » assura Peter qui commençait progressivement à se détendre dans les bras de Tony.

Le rush d'adrénaline était sans aucun doute en train de se dissiper, et il ne tarderait pas à tomber de sommeil.

« J'aime bien la combinaison comme elle est. Je veux pas que vous perdiez votre temps. »  
« Ce n’est pas un problème du tout. » contra Tony en recommençant à lui caresser le dos. « Le truc, c'est que ta combinaison a un énorme trou, ce qui n'est ni très sûr, ni efficace. »  
« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas la réparer ? » demanda Peter d'un ton léthargique.  
« On pourrait mais ça serait peut-être mieux si tu avais quelque chose de mieux. Je suis vieux, gamin. Ça me rassurerait de te savoir protégé. Ça ne sera une perte de temps pour personne et ça pourrait même m'aider à dormir la nuit de savoir que tu ne pourras pas être découpé en dés. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »  
« Pfff. Vous ne dormez pas, » marmonna Peter.  
« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ? » répliqua Tony.

Peter l'ignora.

« Est-ce que le Dr Banner a bientôt fini ? »

Bruce avait terminé la première partie pendant leur conversation et à présent, il avait quasiment terminé de suturer sa peau. C'était beaucoup plus simple mais il se dépêchait de terminer avant que la lidocaïne ne fasse plus effet. Et vu que Peter était à moitié endormi dans les bras de Tony, il lui semblait qu'il ne fasse pas un trop mauvais travail.

« C'est presque terminé, Pete. » répondit Tony. « Tu gères super bien. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bruce se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Fini. Bon sang, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas eu à suturer une lacération aussi compliquée. Au moins, la coupure était nette. Je vais la bander et on verra demain comment ça a évolué. Pour l'instant, garde-le au sec. D'accord, Peter ? »  
« Hum. » marmonna Peter sans bouger d'où il était appuyé contre l'épaule de Tony.  
« Je crois qu’il est cuit. » remarqua Tony.

Bruce appliqua une couche fine de pommade antiseptique avant de faire le pansement et de rabattre la manche du t-shirt de Peter par-dessus.

« Tu veux que je ramène des couvertures ? Je doute qu'il aille bien loin ce soir. »  
« Nan. Je vais essayer de le mettre dans son lit. Il déteste se réveiller à l'infirmerie. »

Bruce lui adressa un sourire fatigué avant de retirer ses gants et de nettoyer ses instruments.

« Bonne chance. » dit-il en se lavant les mains à Tony qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
« Merci, je vais en avoir besoin. Et merci de t'être occupé de lui et d'avoir été patient. Le gamin déteste les aiguilles. »

Bruce pouffa.

« Clairement. Et pas de quoi. Bonne nuit, Tony. »  
« 'nuit Bruce. »

Tony observa Bruce quitter la pièce, écoutant le bruit de ses pas s'affaiblir dans le couloir. Il se tourna ensuite vers son problème actuel. 

« Spider-kid. » chantonna-t-il. « Il est temps de te décoller, gamin. »


End file.
